Alluring Secret Black Vow
by cristal12997
Summary: El peor crimen que un ángel puede cometer es enamorarse de un mortal. Y por el amor que siente hacia ese mortal tiene que enfrentarse sola al antiguo amor de la persona que ama.


**Hola a todos, se que fue hace tiempo de la ultima vez que publique algo pero debo decir aunque este de vacaciones no me libro de algunos trabajos del hogar ya que si voy a estar continuando debo hacer algo de limpieza o cuidar de mi sobrino, algo que me hace querer limpiar los platos sin dudarlo.**

 **En fin, he de decir que no espero muchos reviews en este fic pero era necesario de que lo hiciera ya que esta historia corresponderá a cinco partes o volúmenes diferentes que no pueden estar en uno. (suspiro) cinco partes y apenas llevo dos, debo dejar de distraerme y debo apresurarme a continuar con los que me faltan mas otros proyectos que tengo pendiente. En fin, espero que lo disfruten de todos modos.**

* * *

 **Flores de cerezo**

En lo profundo del bosque había una pequeña iglesia algo descuidada y con algunas grietas en sus paredes de concreto. A la primera mirada de esa capilla parece ser que nadie vive ahí ya que está demasiado lejos de las personas por kilómetros.

En una carroza o montando un caballo tomaría un par de horas y de regreso. Pero a pie tomarían com horas. En otras palabras se desperdiciaría mediodía o más en ir al pueblo más cercano y regresar.

Pero solo hay una persona. Una sola que vive en esa parroquia y le toma en la mayoría del tiempo casi o más de mediodía para ir al pueblo a conseguir comida entre otras cosas y utensilios para arreglar las partes más dañadas de ese oratorio y volver. Cuando llega la hora de regresar a casa siempre se asegura que sea antes de que se vaya a poner el sol.

En una de las habitaciones de esa ermita entraba por su ventana los rayos del sol señalando el amanecer y el comienzo de otro día. La luz le dio directo al rostro haciendo que arrugara la cara y por instinto se cubriera la cara con su cobija.

.

Después de media hora esa persona finalmente se levantó de la cama. Más bien seria en que se sentó mientras quitaba de su rostro su cobertor dejando al descubierto su pelo rubio que estaba (cómicamente) alborotada y ojos azules a medio abrir con un poco de lagaña que tenía en ellos y dejo salir un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por completo se descobijo totalmente dejando expuesto su largo y delgado cuerpo. Piel blanca, piernas largas y tersas y busto pequeño pero aceptable y vistiendo solamente un camisón negro con una tela muy delgada que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas.

Esas características más su vestimenta corresponden a una mujer.

El término correcto sería señorita.

Cuando salió de su cama y de su habitación se dirigió al cuarto de baño y entro en él, vio que la tina de madera que había dentro está llena de agua humeante y cerca de la bañera esta una toalla y un camisón igual al anterior.

Sonrió al ver su baño listo y con el conocimiento de quien se lo preparo.

Sin esperar más se quitó su blusón y lo dejo en el suelo de madera y se metió en la tina con agua caliente y empezó a limpiarse cada rincón de su cuerpo.

.

Después de casi una hora bañándose, salió del agua ya que empezó a sentirla algo fría. Agarro la toalla que estaba cerca y empezó a secarse por completo y ponerse su blusón limpio.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño solo en su camisón se dirigió al ropero de su cuarto y saco un habito negro. Cuando termino de vestirse se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo y checando si no había un desperfecto. Al ver que no había ninguno puso en su cuello una cadena de bronce pulido con una cruz de oro que colgaba por debajo de sus pechos.

– ¿Disfrutaste el baño?

Casi por instinto iba a golpear al origen de la voz. Pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera rubia como la suya y alas negras de murciélago.

Sonrió al ver a la persona que la asusto.

El termino persona le sería un insulto.

Lo correcto sería un demonio.

– Len ¿Qué te dije sobre asustarme?

– Perdóname Rin, es que me es imposible no hacerlo – le sonrió "tiernamente" – me gusta tu expresión cuando te asustas

Rin lucho contra el rubor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas, pero fallo miserablemente y haciendo que Len sonriera con triunfo.

Ignoro su victoria y salió de su habitación mientras era seguida por el maligno y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenía esa parroquia. Del almacén de madera saco una barra de pan y un frasco de mermelada de naranja. De uno de los cajones que están cerca de ella saco un cuchillo y corto un poco de pan y embarrar un poco de mermelada en él.

Cuando termino con el pan agarro un vaso de cristal y deposito en el zumo de naranja del cual solo tenía para un solo vaso. La rubia miro el frasco de jugo con algo de pena.

– Tendré que ir al pueblo por mas – ella empezó a comer su desayuno.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte Rin-chan?

– Ya te dije Len, que si lo haces y alguien nos ve van a creer que soy bruja o que hice un pacto con el diablo

– No tienen por qué sacar la conclusión de que hiciste un trato con ese viejo cornudo

– Ese no es el punto mi querido anticristo, lo que digo es que si te ven conmigo tendría que dejar este templo y buscar otro lugar en donde vivir

– Seria mejor ¿No? – Se cruzó de brazos el ser alado – este lugar está comenzando a deteriorarse

– Puede que tengas razón – miro las pocas y apenas perceptibles grietas en la pared – pero tomaran años antes de que este lugar se caiga, además me gusta este lugar

– A mí no, mi nariz esta irritada por la peste del agua bendita – ella medio cerró los ojos – y cuando lees la biblia siento que mis oídos son quemados con carbón ardiendo – enarco una ceja – el único lugar en el que estoy a salvo es tu cuarto – lo miro con sorpresa

– ¿Mi recamara?

– Es que huele mucho a ti, pero tus camisones aún más – una sonrisa de bobo apareció en su rostro.

Se sonrojo al escuchar esa confesión. Su sonrojo fue de vergüenza y enojo. Al siguiente segundo ella estaba persiguiéndolo por toda la iglesia diciendo "ven aquí pequeño demonio" mientras que este se reía y seguía huyendo de la colérica rubia.

Después de dos horas de persecución Rin fue a la cocina y se terminó el resto de su comida.

– Nee, ¿Estas enojada?

Reprimió un gruñido al escuchar al oscuro detrás de ella.

– Rin lo siento

Llevo el plato y el cuchillo a lava platos y empezó a lavarlos. Sintió una presión en su espalda y su hombro y algo enrollaba su cintura. Ignoro el abrazo que le estaba dando el rubio y siguió limpiando. Escucho un gemido. Como si de un perro suplicando por su vida se tratara. Le dio una mirada al rostro de Len y miro el clásico ojos de cachorro. Trato de resistirse a esos condenados ojos que rogaban por su perdón.

Fue inútil.

No importa cuanto lo intente no puede resistirse. Se ve demasiado irresistible para decirle no. Es imposible negar que no se ve muy inocente. Algo que obviamente no representa los de su clase. Con un suspiro de sumisión formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Si vas a estar en mi cuarto, aléjate de mi ropa

Sintió una suave presión cerca de sus labios. Miro al demonio junto a ella y observo como le dio una sonrisa. El rubor inundo su cara y sus orejas.

.

A Rin le calaban los pies.

Ya iba a ser la hora del ocaso y solo le faltaba como una distancia que dura media hora para llegar a casa. Si no fuera porque una carrosa se detuvo cuando ella se dirigía al pueblo y estaba a medio camino se habría demorado un poco más en llegar.

Miro las compras que había en las bolsas que ella cargaba. Menos mal que no le faltaban muchas cosas. Meiko fue muy generosa en dejar que se llevara el jugo de naranja cuando le faltaban unas tres monedas de cobre. Cuando tenga un poco más de dinero pagara su deuda con ella.

Lo que fueron unos 15 minutos de caminata aprovecho para ir a un campo de flores blancas y rosas y ver el hermoso árbol sakura que con toda su gloria floreció.

– Sin duda conseguiré monedas de plata si le llevo estas flores a Lily

Miro los pétalos de las flores cayendo por la ventisca de primavera. Un hermoso espectáculo que jamás se cansaría de ver. Estaba por marcharse hasta que por la comisura de sus ojos vio algo agitarse cerca de los cerezos.

Pudo distinguir unas alas blancas.

Al principio pensó que era una paloma blanca. Pero lo descarto al notar que a la distancia en donde estaba podía ver sus alas casi sin problema.

A velocidad caracol se acercó al árbol y ver de cerca lo que estaba en el suelo. Cada vez que estaba más cerca lo que estaba en el césped se hacía más grande. Y pudo distinguir una melena rosada como los cerezos.

 _Esto debe ser un sueño._

Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de la rubia.

En el suelo estaba un ángel de pelo rosa. Pero lo que capto su atención fue que marte de su vestido blanco estaba manchado de rojo carmesí en donde estaba cubierta su pierna izquierda.

A pesar de que estaba inconsciente y con una herida en su pierna, las flores de sakura que caían en su cabello y su vestido blanco le daba una pinta resplandeciente.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de esta parte ya que tardare un tiempo antes de que vaya a actualizar mis otras historias que están pendientes. Y como dije antes no espero muchos reviews ya que la mayoría prefiere el GakupoxLuka, el MeikoxKaitoxMiku y el RinxLen, el cual este ultimo yo aun sigo siendo amante del RinxLen, esta historia será la única excepción ya que como dije anteriormente, corresponderá a las cinco partes de lo que iba en el anterior fic que borre. Tal vez saque uno de los "eventos" que venían en Ecos del Tiempo ya que no concordaría estando dentro de esta pequeña saga dedicada a mi primer fic.**

 **Bueno eso es todo y prometo darme prisa antes de que acabe el mes antes ya que podría estar muy ocupada en el siguiente mes y no me podría dar mucho tiempo libre.**


End file.
